


precisely like a kiss

by ohfreckle



Series: Spoils of Riches [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Likes Cock, Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, M/M, Sex for Favors, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Sugar Daddy, a tiny bit of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: It seems CEOs have their ways (a lot of money to spend) and are also too busy to date or find someone to fuck (not a lot of time on their hands).Alec can help with that. As an aspiring actor, he's got no money but plenty of time.





	precisely like a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter made me do it.](https://twitter.com/PatronusMalec/status/1052570846282182656)  
> Alec's outfit is inspired by this [amazing fanart](https://twitter.com/rogoon07/status/1027104597981052928).

Alec startles awake and almost falls off the hammock he chose for his afternoon nap. 

Actually, it started out as an attempt to read the script his agent sent him, but it’s not as if he’ll be invited for an audition anyway. The main character is blond, blue-eyed and on the short side, so the only part that might fit him is the janitor. Everyone knows that one will get killed within the first five minutes of the movie, so it’s not as if Alec has to learn a lot of lines for that. 

It’s nice out here on the balcony. Alec blinks a little as he shields his eyes from the setting sun. It’s quiet, the noise from the streets below muted to a low murmur, and the view over Brooklyn definitely a bonus. 

The bell rings, short, then long, and even longer, the sound somewhat angry and managing to convey that his visitor has been buzzing for quite some time. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Alec murmurs as he stands and shuffles his way to the front door. The ringing doesn’t stop. “I’m coming!” he yells, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he opens the door. 

“A delivery for Mr. Lightwood.” A tablet and a pen are unceremoniously shoved at Alec, and he scribbles his signature onto the screen where he can make out a line between all the fingerprints. The frazzled looking delivery guy hands him a sizable package with a glare that talks volumes about what he thinks about spoilt twenty-somethings living in million-dollar penthouses. 

Huh. It’s not as if it’s Alec’s apartment, but he guesses that doesn’t matter. 

Back inside he plops down on the couch and inspects the package. It’s shiny and black with a huge golden bow wrapped around it. Definitely not something Alec ordered. His sister does most of his work-related shopping for him, but the box looks expensive, and Izzy wouldn’t spend a considerable chunk of money without talking to him first. On second thought, she totally would, but she wouldn’t bother with a card. Alec picks up the golden card that’s slipped under the bow and says ‘Alec’ in Magnus’ elegant handwriting. 

Ripping off the bow, Alec takes off the lid, tearing through several layers of tissue paper until he falters when his fingers brush —wait, is that silk? Sitting inside the now ravaged packing is a dark bundle of fabric that does indeed look like silk, and top of it something made of fine black mesh. Another golden card says ‘I saw this and couldn’t help thinking of you’. 

Alec blinks, his throat suddenly going dry. He knows that Greek Key pattern in gold on black. Between Izzy and Magnus, it’s impossible not to pick up some things about fashion. And even if that weren’t the case, there are still the high-gloss magazines scattered all over the apartment he sometimes flicks through. 

As an aspiring actor, Alec’s got a lot of times on his hands. Nobody teaches at drama school that being an actor actually means ten percent acting and ninety percent waiting for opportunities. 

A quick look at the sewn-in label and Alec knows he’s right: Magnus sent him a gift from Versace. A beautiful Versace robe as it turns out when he lifts it out of the box, with matching mesh boxers that leave nothing to the imagination. 

Alec doesn’t bother to bite back the moan that builds in his throat. Knowing Magnus, he probably had no ulterior motive for sending Alec this gift than thinking of him. But even then it means that Magnus imagined Alec wearing nothing but this scrape of silk and boxers that will cover exactly nothing. 

It’s been over a week since Magnus’ call turned Alec’s world upside down, and while he didn’t expect sexy underwear, he certainly expected _something_. 

Alec met Magnus at a business convention. Magnus had attended as a guest while Alec had been one of the waiters who served the watered-down drinks. Waiting for offers doesn’t pay the bills, and drama school costs an arm, a leg, and possibly a kidney. Back then Alec didn’t know that Magnus owns a multi-million dollar company. To him, Magnus was just the hottest guy he’d ever met, and the mind-blowing sex in the bathroom was more than worth losing a job he loathed anyway. 

Alec had almost forgotten about it (after a few desperately reminiscent nights with his right hand) when Magnus’ call came. He still doesn’t know how Magnus got his number. It seems CEOs have their ways (a lot of money to spend) and are also too busy to date or find someone to fuck (not a lot of time on their hands). 

Neither of them is interested in a relationship at this point in their lives, so sex in exchange for money and a place to live is what their arrangement boils down to. They haven’t made it to the sex part yet because Magnus seems to be perpetually busy, and Alec prefers to call them not-quite-friends with benefits in his head, but it is what it is and why he’s here. Getting fucked by Magnus is not exactly a hardship, and Alec even has his own room here which is bigger than the tiny apartment he shares with his brother. Alec tries not to think about the smile that came with the key and clearly said ‘don’t even try to steal the silverware, I know _people_.’

Since then, Magnus has come home every day long after nightfall, high-strung and vibrating with tension. Alec expected a booty call for days, even if technically it’s not a booty call if he lives here. He just didn’t think there would be underwear coming with it. 

Netflix is a welcome distraction, at least for a while. Alec lounges on the couch that’s big enough for a whole football team, resolutely ignoring the box and its contents on the coffee table.

When nine o’clock rolls around, Alec shuts off the tv and takes the box to his room. The anticipation he felt earlier returns as soon as he takes off his jeans and hoodie and steps into the boxers. The see-through mesh looked risqué in the package, but when Alec tugs it over his hips and adjusts his cock against the surprisingly soft fabric he realizes that it’s downright indecent. He might as well be naked. 

The silk of the robe is cool against his skin. It’s short, barely reaching his thighs, bold geometric patterns in gold and rose-gold running along the edges. Alec’s seen Magnus in similar, more colorful garments, and every time he thought he looked beautiful, the vibrant patterns and colors accentuating his masculinity instead of taking away from it. 

Standing in front of the mirror, Alec turns and looks at himself critically. He and Magnus are almost the height. Magnus is broader than him, but with his elegant and fluid motions he reminds Alec of a dancer; everything seems gorgeous on him. Alec moves like a fighter, and something as delicate as a silk robe should look ridiculous on him, but it doesn’t. It emphasizes the broadness of his chest, the contrast of silk against his chest hair more than just a little appealing. It’s… hot. 

It shouldn’t be so surprising. Magnus has exquisite taste, and Alec learned rather quickly that his body is one of the things Magnus appreciates if the lingering glances are anything to go by. It’s nice. Alec works hard on keeping himself in perfect shape. 

Back out in the living room, Alec drapes himself over the couch, wriggling to find a position to show off his assets as appealingly as possible. Magnus has to come home any minute now. Alec distracts himself with thoughts about how he can show his appreciation, the churning anticipation in his gut turning into a low simmer of arousal, and by the time he finally hears the front door, Alec is half-hard and has to adjust his cock again. 

It’s doesn’t take more than two minutes for Magnus to hang up his coat and take off his shoes, but to Alec, it seems closer to an hour. Every rustle drives his imagination into overdrive. He’s never actually seen Magnus taking off any piece of clothing; opening his zipper in the bathroom doesn’t count, so when Magnus finally appears at the door to living room, Alec needs to draw on every last piece of willpower not to jump him. 

Alec may not be Magnus’ boyfriend nor does he want to be, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate how gorgeous he is. Or look forward to the sex he’s getting paid for. 

“Well, that is—unexpected.” Magnus blinks, stopping right there at the door when he spots Alec on the couch. 

For a heart-stopping moment, Alec has to fight the urge to cross his legs and cover himself. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. But the slight rasp in Magnus’ voice and the way his Adam’s apple bobs as the surprise in his eyes slowly gives way to a heated spark of interest make Alec bold. “I hope not unwelcome,” he says and stretches, just enough for the front of his robe to open a little wider.

Magnus’ eyes flicker to Alec’s chest and for a split second lower where the black boxers can’t hide how that he’s almost fully hard now, and suddenly there’s not just a spark burning in his eyes. “Quite the contrary, darling,” Magnus murmurs as he saunters over to Alec, graceful as a cat, every inch a predator chasing his prey. 

Alec doesn’t quite know what to say. Magnus is a walking contradiction, and he’s suddenly painfully aware of how little he knows about him. Magnus moves like a dancer, but his body is broad like that of a fighter, straining against his suit, and the slightly smudged make-up lining his eyes only adds to the image of a man in charge. 

“I would have liked to enjoy your considerable charms a bit earlier, but I’m a very busy man. After all, that’s what led us here.” Magnus sits down on the couch next to Alec, dragging the tip of his finger over Alec’s shin. “I have to confess, I didn’t think you’d be so eager.”

“If you already forgot just _how_ eager I was in that bathroom, then it’s about time I remind you.” Alec sits up and leans in to brush his lips over Magnus’ cheek. “I really like my new robe,” he whispers, a surprised moan slipping from his throat when Magnus turns his head and captures his lips in a kiss. 

Magnus kisses as if he owns him, licks Alec’s mouth open and kisses him hard and deep. It’s raw and sexual, and all Alec can do is try to keep up and suck in shuddering breaths between kisses that leave him trembling and wanting as he leans into Magnus’ hand on his jaw, sucking on Magnus’ tongue while bolts of fire are licking up his spine. 

“Thank you,” he rasps out. For what, Alec isn’t quite sure. Maybe for the gift, perhaps for being kissed like he’s wanted. He’s grateful that he can enjoy this so much. It makes their arrangement so much easier. 

“That, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, nipping at Alec’s lip and running his fingers under the lapel of his robe, his knuckles grazing lightly over the hair on Alec’s chest. “That was a gift purely for me. I like pretty things. God, just look at you…”

“Can’t hurt to say thank you anyway.” Alec pushes Magnus against the back of the couch and slides to the floor between his knees in a fluid motion, pleased at the stunned look on Magnus’ face. 

“If you insist…”

“Oh, I do!” Alec grins and looks up at Magnus from under his lashes. Magnus’ eyes are almost black with want, his breathing picking up when Alec shifts his own thighs a little wider. “Very much so. “

There’s something exciting about being on his knees like that. The hot thrill of it slithers up Alec’s spine and settles into his very bones, urgent and heavy, leaving him shaky and clumsy in his eagerness to open Magnus’ fly. 

“Let me help you, darling,” Magnus says gently, stilling Alec’s shaking hand with one of his own. Together they manage to unbuckle his belt and open his pants, and Alec feels his cheeks flame with the intimacy of it. Pushing Magnus’ underwear out of the way he’s a second too late and can only watch how Magnus takes himself in hand and eases his cock out, offering it to Alec with a tap of the crown against his lips. “Like this.” 

Alec bites back a groan when Magnus pulls back his foreskin and reveals the head, already wet at the slit. Before he can think he leans in and licks him, unable to wait any longer, curling his tongue around the tip and lapping up all the slick he can reach, and when that isn’t enough, he knocks Magnus’ hand out of the way and wraps his own around the shaft. Stroking lightly, Alec tests the weight of Magnus’ cock against his palm, the skin soft and dry. Alec loves the heft and girth of it, his mouth watering at the thought of his lips stretching around it. 

Magnus’ breath hitches when Alec tightens his hand and rolls the foreskin back over the glans, so he licks his palm and does it again, fat drops of pre-come pearling at the slit with every gentle push-pull. 

“Fuck—” Magnus goes rigid, the muscles in his thigh tensing under Alec’s free hand when Alec pushes the tip of his tongue into his foreskin, licking the come out of it before he strokes it back with his lips and sucks hard on the head. Magnus’ hips come off the couch, and he drives into Alec’s mouth with a shocked gasp. 

It’s far from hard enough to make Alec choke, but he pulls back anyway and gives Magnus a little squeeze. “Easy,” Alec murmurs, flicking the pointed tip of his tongue against the seam of the foreskin on the underside of the head, his heart thudding against his ribcage when Magnus trembles out an agonized moan. 

“Easy for you to say,” Magnus gasps. “Do you have any idea how that feels?” His eyes are squeezed shut, spots of color high on his cheeks as he tries to calm himself. Every inch of him looks sharp and put together with his blue suit and white shirt. The only thing marring that thin veneer of control is his flushed, wet cock hanging out, the contrast so obscene Alec’s own cock throbs hard between his legs. 

“No, I don’t.” Alec presses an open-mouthed kiss to his frenulum and sucks lightly. He’s sensitive there, but he can’t imagine what it feels to have that extra bit of skin there, never even gave it much thought until he had Magnus under his hands and mouth. “Like this?” he asks, stroking the foreskin over the glans and slipping the tip of his tongue back inside the stretch of it. 

“God, yes!” Magnus’ voice is tight, strained with the effort of holding himself back after his earlier slip, but Alec wants him undone, wants to be the one to unravel all that control. 

Giving the head one last lick, Alec slides his lips down over the shaft and up again, dragging the flat of his tongue against the thick, pulsing vein on the underside. It’s wet and messy, spit and pre-come covering Alec’s fingers and chin when he takes Magnus in again, a hand winding in his hair just the right side of too tight. Magnus touches his cheek and Alec tips his face and nods, widens his mouth until the obscene shape of Magnus’ cock distends his cheek before he slides his mouth another inch down, his balls spasming when his lips stretch wide enough to burn. 

Fuck, Alec thinks he can come just like this, sucking Magnus and listening to his breathless moans of _take it, darling_. Alec loves sucking cock—no, he loves _cock_ , giving it, taking it, doesn’t matter—and god, he can’t wait to sink down on Magnus and feel him in his gut. 

They both moan when his lips meet his hand and Alec feels the head of Magnus’ cock bumps against the back of his throat, but he doesn’t bother to try anything fancy. They’re both wound tight enough to come, so Alec just bobs his head and hollows his cheeks, sucking and stroking the underside with his tongue until Magnus shudders and his hand winds even tighter in Alec’s hair. 

“Alec—” he trembles out, his back bowing off the couch. Alec stubbornly refuses to heed the warning and pulls back just enough so he can feel the weight of the head on his tongue and the salty, bitter taste when Magnus comes with a low, drawn-out moan, his shoulders digging into the back of the couch before he relaxes with a soft sigh. 

That tiny sound that goes straight to Alec’s cock, makes him clench with want and throb hard within the confines of his boxers. He can’t help a sound of protest when Magnus taps his cheek and tips his head back so he can pull his softening cock from between Alec’s lips. 

“I knew that keeping you was an excellent idea,” Magnus murmurs. He watches Alec from under his lashes, eyes dark and sated as he strips the remaining mix of spit and come from his cock and cradles his balls, spreading the wetness over his softening sack. It’s enough to have Alec clench all over, and he barely has enough time to shove a hand into his boxers and fist his cock. A couple of strokes and the scrape of a nail against his slit and he feels his balls draw up, his muscles burning and locking as he comes in a pulsating rush that leaves him shaking as he rides out his orgasm, hot and sudden and wet. 

Alec kneels there for a long moment with eyes closed and his chest heaving, raw and stupid with orgasm. He can feel Magnus rise, but he doesn’t hear the tell-tale sound of a zipper. One of Magnus’ hands cards through his hair, his throaty _thank you, Alexander_ shaking him to the core.

Only the snick of Magnus’ bedroom door startles Alec out of his daze With a groan he drops his forehead onto the coach that’s still warm with Magnus’ body heat, hissing when he pulls his hand out of his underwear and the soiled mesh drags over his oversensitive skin. It’s a good thing feelings aren’t part of their arrangement, or Alec might be in deep trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
